


Halcyon

by Clericish



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clericish/pseuds/Clericish
Summary: Two boys in love, and everything that follows.





	Halcyon

It was mornings like these that made life seem truly worthwhile. The soft sunlight filtered in through the blinds, illuminating the two lovers intertwined with each other like they were simply made to do so. Ryoji had woken up awhile ago-- he had always been an early riser-- but he made no move to disentangle himself from the blue-haired boy. Instead he opted to nuzzle into his hair, savoring the soft rise and fall of his chest as though it were a melody. Everything about Minato had always been captivating to him, but he hadn’t known true beauty until he had experienced moments like these. Minato was always most vulnerable here; his features lacked its familiar downcast expression, muscles relaxed and body curled up shamelessly in Ryoji’s arms. Ryoji couldn’t help pressing feather-light kisses across the boy’s hairline, down to his temples and back up again, using his free hand to run through his midnight locks.

”Ryoji,” Minato muttered, wrinkling his nose and curling into the warmth of the comforter. His eyes cracked open, the brilliant blue looking equally sleepy and warm, the faintest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

”Sorry my love,” Ryoji smiled back, “You just looked so beautiful this morning.”

”That’s what you say every morning.”

”Doesn’t make it any less true!”

Minato rolled his eyes, but the gesture lacked animosity. Ryoji grabbed for one of Minato’s free hands, pressing a kiss to each knuckle. He paused when he came to his fourth finger-- the one with the silver band that mirrored his own-- and couldn’t stop the fondness that swelled up in his chest.

”You’re a dork,” Minato commented, quirking an eyebrow at him, “But I guess you’re my dork.

”Minato,” Ryoji gasped, dramatically pressing a hand to his chest, “You wound me.”

Minato simply blinked at him, removing his hand and turning over without a word.

”Come _ooooon_ I was joking,” Ryoji laughed, scooting up behind him and wrapping his arms around Minato’s waist. Minato didn’t respond, but Ryoji could feel the boy relax into him. Ryoji propped himself up on his elbow, turning Minato so his back rested on the bed. He brushed some hair from Minato’s face, leaning in to give him a kiss before the boy turned his head, trying to avoid the other boy’s lips.

”I have morning breath,” Minato groaned in protest.

”Baby, my love, light of my life,” Ryoji laughed, “We’ve been married for over a year, I don’t care about your morning breath.”

Minato pouted, sticking out his lip in a way that was too cute for Ryoji to stand _not_ smooching him; so, he did. Minato had conceded in his morning breath argument as quickly as it came, melting into the kiss. It was languid, as sweet and smooth as honey and _God_ Ryoji was lucky that they had all the time in the world to have each other. Ryoji grazed his tongue over the other boy’s lower lip and he let him in happily. Ryoji would never get tired of the taste of the other boy, something syrupy and saccharine that made his head spin without fail.

It was silly that even now, after all these years, Minato had managed to steal his breath away every time.

When the two finally parted to breathe, Ryoji couldn’t stop the smile that bloomed on his face. He brought the other boy in close to his chest, fingers deftly tracing patterns on his lover’s back and revelling in the soft heartbeat faintly echoing on his fingertips. Minato was alive. They were both alive.


End file.
